Festivities for the Miracle Made
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Theo and Siluca after two years of leaving in Sistina. Warning: Family, Romance, Fluff, Baby cuteness


Title: Festivities for the Miracle Made

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

One fine and usual morning at the Cornaro household, the Werewolf twins together with the head chamberlain bustling around the Marza castle tending things with the caste staff. As usual the lady of the castle is with the Master, bringing along their one year old twins and 5 month old youngest daughter to the fields to see their people and their vineyard.

For two years after Theo gave his court rank as Emperor to Alexis, he and his wife moved to Sistina and ruled ever since, the crops and their fields flourished which made them the number one agricultural supplier to all markets around the Empire countries, Marrine the chancellor and wife of the Emperor as she stated that Theo never ceased to surprise them, Sistina when it comes to agricultural beauty and bounty is the top country that produces products.

Theo and Siluca together with their little children lived and ruled at peace in the continent, Theo is admired by all and known as their hero after changing the world for the better.

"Sir?" it was unusual that Ervin went to get them however Ervin only handed Theo a white envelope with a familiar wax stamp, opening and reading the contents he chuckled, sitting by one of the benches with his twins on his lap trying to grab the paper.

"Want to meet your grandpa, uncle Alexis and Aunt Marrine?" he cooed at the twins who gurgled at him, he kissed both of them and chanted how cute they are, The older one is named Leon and the other is named Carlo, after his father and the owner of his last name, twins are identical and inherited heir mother's blonde hair, although their eyes are the same as Theo's.

He immediately told his wife Siluca about the invitation. Siluca carrying their five months old daughter named Priscilla honoring their good friend Priscilla as she world always bless their family.

The cute little girl is the copy of Siluca however the eyes are the same as Theo's and she acts like him as well. Securely gripping at her tiny Sir. Balgary plush toy which Siluca made for her Theo leaned in to give her fair share of kisses.

Siluca smiled at him and they were happy that their friends in the capital misses them and invited them for the occasion however they must attend as the first couple as Theo is the first emperor of the Empire who brought peace and miracle throughout the world.

"I hope my old clothes fits me well" chuckled Theo.

"I bet not, you became a little bulky after two years my king" Siluca giggled and kissed his nose.

"Are you guys prepping for the fourth baby already?" the farmers from the village laughed at them.

"Maybe~" Theo jest and Siluca turned her head, "Shall we prepare my beloved witch?" Theo asked smiling at her.

"Certainly" and they left the matters to the elder for the time being since they are in need to go to the capital.

* * *

It was the day of the event, Theo and Siluca after getting off their ship, Theo owned one as it was a gift to him by Alexis, and he has his own personal crew, the couple with their children are all dressed, Theo in his new green coat except his collar which had a simple golden linings now have an ornamental designed linings, his shoulder which have ornamental white and gold lining, the tip fold of his sleeve is white and the him of his coat, with his white under shirt being held by his black waist coat and cravat, his white pants are neatly tucked to his boots, his clothing is slightly covered by his red cape, his hair never changed.

Siluca with her white tube balloon dress with gold and green ornament beads, she's carrying her months old daughter with a cute simple dress while the twins are dressed in dress shirt, shorts and cravat, Theo carried his little pride and joy to his arms while their coachman stirred their open carriage, people of Leon are in line seeing the parade however at the middle is the first family.

They cooed at the toddlers which are making a fuss around their father trying to coo at the beast in front of them. They went wild after Theo told the toddlers to wave, when they did squeals and cooes were given to them.

Clearly, the first emperor is struggling with the twins while Siluca giggle at him, but he was managing.

Finally reaching the front gates of the Cathedral where Alexis and Marrine are waiting together with their own year old daughter, the lords stood behind the second couple and greeted the First Emperor and is family.

The lords laughed when the twins started fussing on his arms and he looked so used to it, the boys pointed at Aubestes while their grandfather chuckled, Theo crouched and put's them down, the two one year olds tottered to their grandfather, their laughed got louder after he stood up and put both hands on his back and stretched forward and they heard a cracking sound.

Lassic at the back lost it, "Don't worry, my back is fine" Theo said.

"Twins?" Marrine looked at him with disbelief.

"Don't regret it" said Theo who stood beside Siluca.

Aubestes' back started to crack when the boys started to bounce on his arms, "Yikes, you okay, father?" Theo asked.

Aubestes who looked like he's about to faint, "I'm fine"

"He's not" Siluca whispered to her husband.

"Are you tired? Should I take her?" Theo asked taking their less fussy daughter to his arms while Marrine looked at them suspiciously.

Alexis made his remarks for the event and giving his appreciation to Theo, however while Theo was about to say his words, the twins attacked his legs and accidentally hit the back of his knee making him push his nee forward awkwardly, "Op…" he was cut off and looked down at them, "Excuse me…" he told and picked them both up, they awed when they grew tired and wanted to be picked up by their father resting their heads to his shoulder, clearly the children are stealing the show.

After Theo gave his words, everyone cheered, finally the Empire's occasion is now open and starting.

Siluca whispered to Marrine how used he is to carry the boys for hours since he would fall asleep on a rocking chair holding them close.

* * *

With a garden banquet prepared for the lords, Theo spoke with Alexis not with politics but parenthood, Alexis cradling his daughter while Theo is sitting on the blanket with his sons on his lap resting their eads on his kness napping, while he cradled his own daughter.

"Seriously? Three already in just two years?" Lassic came with his booming voice, Theo and Alexis hushed him, and the guest lords mused at the first and second Emperors in their father mode, Theo however is surrounded by his three children.

"Well… me and Siluca wanted to have a lot while we're young, I wanted to have a big family and so does she, at the young age I lost my only family which is my father so, me and Siluca are having our own" he pointed.

"Man, Emperor Alexis, you need to catch up to Theo!" Jest Igor joining them.

"He's right…" chuckled Jorgo cooing at the sleeping boys, "They look so much their mama" petting Leon's head.

"Don't worry, our second child is on the way" chuckled by Alexis.

"Really? Congratulations!" they patted him.

Carlo snapped awake, "Nom!" pointing at his open mouth, Siluca giggled at the back when she sat beside Theo, Marrine sat beside Alexis and took the baby from him.

"Ervin?" Theo called and gave him his coat, and asked for the child's neck napkin, handing him the cute car print neck napkin.

Siluca was about to get the little boy his food when Theo let her sit and gave her the stern look to remain and relax, Ervin brought the pram for the youngest and they placed her there, Siluca watched her from the basket pram while Theo folded his sleeves and started his food battle with his son.

Moments later Theo's face is mothered with the food he was trying to give to Leon while Carlo happily nipped on his own, Marrine noticed how careful and fussy Theo is to Siluca and she started to ask.

"Is Siluca fine?"

Aubestes and Aishela who's talking turned to them, "I'm fine" she smiled, I'm just two weeks long" with that everyone turned their heads to Theo accusingly.

"We're married, it's normal…" he looked away and Aishela is glaring at him.

"You guys are like baby factory" she accused.

"The more children, the more grandchildren for me" said by Aubestes in delight, Siluca blushed.

"Set that aside! How on earth are you still fit and slim having to have three already!" pressed by Laura.

"Well, women in Marza gave me an exercising habit and it helps me with my abdomen and they also gave me a cream made naturally from their herbs for the stretch marks" she smiled at Laura.

"I help her in the morning too" Theo cut in and Siluca giggled, the men looked at Theo with suspicion, "It's not like that, she does the sit ups every morning and I help her steady okay"

"We can't help it, you got three in just the span of two years… wait… four in just two years" told by Selge.

"True… but it's another thing okay…" Theo looked away.

* * *

Leaving the children to play with Emma and Luna, and Ervin who's fussing over with the youngest, the twin boys are being joined by the Ducet princess who's trying to copy them, Theo and Siluca however wondered to the halls of the Empire castle, looking at the two grand portrait, the first one has his name written in a gold plate together with Siluca's as his mage, the second portrait is Alexis' without his wife, Theo's is an exemption not because he is the first Emperor, he needed to include the Mage now Witch who placed a wonderful spell on him which made him change the world.

Siluca cuddled Theo's arm while they look at their portrait contemplating that they made a miracle, other than their children it was their accomplishment, "I have never regretted forming a contract with you my Mage, my witch" he told and kissed her knuckle.

"And you made me feel it as well" she looked up with a smile to him, in the image, Theo wearing the same designed clothing he is wearing with his signature red cape as he is wearing now, also the silver medallion with his palm insignia is replaced with a gold one on their portrait, Siluca worn her wedding dress, Siluca sitting on a gold with red plush chair while Theo standing at her back, his shoulder and arm shield are worn with as his cane being held in place by his armored arm, while his other hand is holding Siluca's shoulder, Siluca's hand placed over his as the made their romantic gesture.

"Thank you" Theo would always tell her everyday his appreciation to her, "For everything, for making my dreams come true, and giving me a family"

"Well, I fell in love with you after you chose me other than your court rank"

"I guess, but before even that, I loved you already" both are standing close and Theo holding her while his hand caressed her flat stomach.

Meanwhile, "I feel guilty braking their little world…" said by Selge.

"We have to tell, them… I mean little Priscilla wouldn't stop crying" sighed by Igor.

"How do they even handle it?" Selge's former mage now fiancé Ellet.

Suddenly Alexis came to get the couple, Theo took the baby while Siluca played with her twins.

Theo in his rumpled good clothing cradled his daughter and held her bottle, they mused how he bounced her around in one corner and tried to sing cheerful nursery rhymes.

"I must say, he's winning fatherhood" said by Eudokia in amusement.

"They're going to have another" Juzel kept on shaking after Theo and Siluca mentioned they're having their fourth child, Laura looked worried at the man who helped her and Eudokia.

"Are you alright, sir. Juzel?" she patted his back and he looked tense.

"There will be more…" he looked broken.

"He baby sits some times and the twins scares him" said Siluca in amusement, "But he still loves them" Juzel still looked horrified.

"You'll live" Laura patted his back again trying to console him without laughing.

"Are you both together?" Theo finally noticed and grinned at his friend, Juzel's horrified look changed to embarrassment.

"Goodness, why didn't I notice it!" Siluca in teasing manner, poor Laura blushed, "If you guys are together you might live in Sistina with us" winked by Siluca.

"You are awful" said by Juzel with a groan.

"You know what's awful? Running around to get tomatoes at the fields at the wee hours of morning" told by Theo, "But no regrets"

"You go out around midnight to get tomatoes in the fields?" Alexis looked shocked at his best friend.

"Yes, sometimes at two or three in the morning" said Theo.

"Not sorry" Siluca said in her sing song voice.

"I know, and I don't blame you, you carry tiny being for nine months so who am I to complain?" said Theo.

"The oddest run I ever did is to find olives around the castle for Marrine…" the second Emperor thought and everyone laughed knowing the Emperors are being ordered by their wives like they were servants.

* * *

After the festivities were over, they stayed for days at the Capital, and had another round of quick portrait to put to the Emperor's throne room, the first family must have their own placed in their corner for the records, while Alexis and Marrine with their princess also had one, it became a tradition for them.

Now that Theo and his family is back in Sistina, the couple were out in their log cabin near the fields, Siluca with Ervin, Luna and Emma are making lunch for them, the elder is pointing things at Theo while he's making a small log playhouse and swing for his children by the tree just outside their log vacation house.

To their surprise Lassic and the other lords brought by Juzel came to visit, Ervin prepared more food for all of them to join, Theo however was helped by Lassic, Moreno, Petr, Grasik, Selge, Igor, Jorgo, and Juzel, it was funny how they left Juzel up the tree while he tie the rope for the swing.

Laura gave the news that Leon and Carlo together with the toddler Ducet princess stole the show through out that festivities, they made it in the papers and even managed to gain their own fame throughout the people of the capital from their cuteness.

Later that evening, Theo and Siluca after putting the children to sleep, "I think we made another miracle" he chuckled.

"Considering we're managing parenthood and having our own children which is being loved by people, I think we did" she agreed.

"We're going to raise them like well and let them know things which is right and wrong, they can be the judge for themselves" he told and kissed her nose, "Thank you for everything, you are my miracle maker" he told and embraced her.

"And you are my charm" they headed to their own bed.

~END~


End file.
